Nací Para Tenerte, Viviré Para Amarte
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: *Humanos* Es el cumpleaños de Rose y Riley ha preparado muchas sorpresas para que el día se uno muy especial...como en un sueño hecho realidad. Como sera todo? Porque en esta vida nada es lo que parece. Rose/Riley


¡Hola! Esta es mi segunda historia sobre esta pareja que a mí la verdad me gusta mucho. Sin más espero que la disfruten y que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia y toda la imaginación es mía.**

Nací Para Tenerte, Viviré Para Amarte.

-Despierta, mi princesa.- susurro Riley al oído de su amada Rosalie, quien cumplía sus 23 años de edad.

Rosalie abrió un poco los ojos y encontró junto a ella la silueta de Riley, el cual sostenía una bandeja repleta de diferentes platos para su desayuno.

-Amor, ¿Y todo eso?- pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Riley se termina de sentar en la cama junto a ella, al mismo tiempo que pone la bandeja entre ellos, le da un beso y dice:

-Es el desayuno que te mereces por este día tan especial, aunque realmente no necesito ocasión especial para tratarte como mi pequeña princesa.-

-Gracias mi amor, por eso te amo tanto, pero…no tenías que molestarte con todo esto, yo me conformo con tenerte a mi lado.- Rosalie voltea su rostro hacia él y le da un apasionado beso de agradecimiento.

-Esto es solo el principio de mi sorpresa Rose, deseo que este día sea realmente inolvidable.-

Riley comienza a darle de comer a Rose como ella se lo merecía. Lo más que el disfrutaba en su vida era velar que ella siempre fuese feliz. Ya terminado el desayuno ambos se prepararon para salir y así continuara el resto de la sorpresa que Riley le tiene preparada a su amada Rose.

-Todavía no puedes abrir los ojos amor. No te preocupes ya falta poco.- Riley la sostenía una mano sobre su rostro para poder impedirle la visibilidad.

-Riley, por favor, voy a terminar con dolor de cabeza si continuas impidiéndome ver el camino.- se quejó Rose, aunque le parecía divertido todo lo que hacía su novio.

-¡Listo! Belleza, ya estamos aquí.- él retira su mano de su rostro para que ella pueda apreciar todo a su alrededor.

Rosalie estaba en shock. Se encontraban debajo del árbol donde se habían conocido por primera vez y había sido el lugar de muchos encuentros hermosos entre ellos.

-Mi amor…no sé cómo, pero siempre sabes exactamente qué hacer para que cada momento que pasamos juntos sean tan especiales como ahora.- Rose se lanza a los brazos de su amado y comienza a llorar de felicidad.

-Perdón…perdón soy toda una sentimental.- dijo entre sollozos.

Riley limpia cada una de sus lágrimas y la besa como si fuera la primera vez.

-Rosalie, recuerda siempre esto: _Nací para tenerte y viviré para amarte._-

Cada vez que por alguna razón Rosalie no se sentía bien o tenía algún problema Riley siempre pronunciaba esas palabras para darle seguridad y confianza. Ella era su vida y se lo demostraba día tras día.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño banco que había junto al árbol y comenzaron a recordar todos esos lindos momentos que habían pasado en ese lugar, al igual que los tristes. Fue ahí donde Rose paso horas llorando por la muerte de sus padres abrazada junto a Riley, quien estuvo con ella en todo momento. También celebraron su primer aniversario y su reconciliación. Y desde ese momento donde juraron jamás separarse han permanecido unidos.

-Ya es hora de irnos.- comento Riley.

-¿Tan pronto? Sabes que me gusta estar aquí- Rose trato de poner su mejor cara para que se pudieran quedar un rato más.

-Lo sé…pero todavía el día no termina y tu sorpresa tampoco.- le acaricio si rostro, se puso en pie y le tendió su mano.

-Bueno…está bien, pero me tienes que prometer que volveremos.- ella toma su mano y comienzan a caminar juntos.

-Prometido. Cada vez que lo desees.- sonríe con esa sonrisa tan especial, que causaba que Rose lo amara cada día con más ganas.

Riley guio a Rose hacia una pequeño mercado muy cerca del parque donde estaba ubicado el parque, para que ella comprara todo lo que quisiera. Entraron a varias tiendas de ropa y compro algunos vestidos y zapatos que le hacían juego. Había una librería donde los libros más famosos eran los de terror, categoría favorita de ella, así que compro unos cuantos y algunas películas.

Rose se sentía súper feliz más por ir de compras con Riley, que por todo lo que él le compraba. Ya cuando había decidido no comprar más nada, Riley arrastra prácticamente a una de las mejores joyerías del país.

-Cariño, enserio no necesito nada de joyas, tengo suficientes.- se queja ella.

-Déjame complacerte…adoro hacerlo. – y tan solo con mirarla a Rose no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que le comprara algo.

Sin más demora la lleva al mostrador donde se exhiben las cadenitas de oro blanco sus favoritas.

-¿Les gusta alguna?- pregunta una de las muchas que atienden.

Rápidamente Riley señala una que tiene un corazón y justo en el centro tiene dibujada una R compuesta de diminutos diamantes.

-Riley, esa debe costar una fortuna, prefiero esa que tiene un sol.-

-De ninguna manera, señorita me llevo la que le indique por favor.- Se voltea hacia Rose y le dice:

-Aunque de toda mi fortuna solo estaría entregando el dinero, ya que mi verdadera fortuna eres tú y no se te podría calcular un valor exacto. Eres única, invaluable…y eres solo mía.-

-Tu tampoco tienes precio, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no hay forma de que pueda dejar de amarte.- Rose se aferra a Riley en un cálido abrazo que es interrumpido por la señorita que los atiende en la tienda.

Luego de pagar y allí mismo colocarle su cadena a Rose, se dirigen como última parada y fin de la sorpresa de cumpleaños hacia el restaurante favorito de ella. Ya él había hecho una reservación con anticipación y se había asegurado de que fuera en la misma mesa de su primera vez en ese lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos un mesero para atenderlos.

-¿Listos para ordenar?-

-Primero las damas.- dijo Riley en tono cortés.

-Hmm…mejor quiero que tú me sorprendas. Elige por mí esta vez.-le sonrió y le dedico una pequeña guiñada.

-Está bien. Para la dama una ensalada de mariscos, pero sin pulpo, una copa de vino blanco…y un plato de ensalada con aderezo ranch. ¿Falle en algo?-

-No, tú nunca te equivocas jajaja.-

-¿Y para usted joven?- dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a Riley.

-Pasta con camarones al ajillo e igualmente una copa de vino blanco…mejor de una vez se trae la botella de vino, eso sería todo.-

-En un momento estará todo listo.- y se marcha.

-Amor, te quiero agradecer por todo, por el desayuno, la visita al árbol, las comprar y ahora esta cena. No puedo cansarme de decirlo: ¡TE AMO!-

-Yo igual y todo lo de hoy es porque te lo mereces.-

Riley se le acerca y le da un beso…un gran beso.

-Vengo rápido.- y se dirige hacia el fondo del restaurante.

A lo que espera a Riley, ella se pone a pensar en lo afortunada que es al tenerlo. Siempre se han apoyado el uno al otro en todo momento. De repente alguien le pone la mano en el hombro y ella voltea pensando que es Riley, pero se encuentra con el mesero, quien le entrega una rosa y una pequeña nota que dice:

"_Siempre estaré contigo sin importar la distancia que nos separe._

_Nací para tenerte y viviré para amarte._

_¡TE AMO!_

_Riley_

En ese momento todo se tornó confuso, el restaurante y todas las personas comenzaron a dar vueltas, ella se comenzó a sentir mareada…fuera de la realidad…hasta que todo…desapareció.

Rosalie despertó de repente…toco su pecho y allí estaba su mayor recuerdo, su cadena con el corazón que tenía la R en diamantes y junto a ella una flor marchita y una nota que decía:

"_Siempre estaré contigo sin importar la distancia que nos separe._

_Nací para tenerte y viviré para amarte._

_¡TE AMO!_

_Riley_

**¡Fin!**

**Final inesperado lo sé, pero ¿les gusto? Ojala que sí, si lo desean dejen sus reviews. Ando en tiempo de peticiones, pero está en particular no me la pidió nadie, solo me nació hacerla porque me fascina la pareja. ¡Así que me despido hasta la próxima!**

**~Tenchi Uchiha~**


End file.
